Complicated
by maevey
Summary: Orion and Draco are head boy and girl. Already fights are brewing, but can something stop all this arguing. Can something draw them closer together. Is that something love? Includes sex, drugs, violence and a pair of sexy, green, silk boxers... so read on
1. The Happy Encounter

"Draco! Get back here now!" I called after him stomping my feet. He turned, a smirk curling on the corner of his mouth; this made me even angrier with him

"Yes?" he asked innocently walking towards me, with a slight saunter. How dare he! He stopped barely an inch from my face; I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I closed my eyes smelling his sweet scent.

"Um…" I opened my eyes to find his grey ones staring at me, penetrating my whole body, I cringed under his forceful look, "look," I placed a hand on my hip, leaving the other one to hold my large books for another long year at Hogwarts, my seventh to be exact, "I don't want to share a dorm with you either, but-"

"But nothing," he angered cutting me off rudely, "Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours," he narrowed his eyes at me, I felt crushed under his tall, muscular frame. What was I so scared of? He was only Draco, okay so his family where the most powerful wizarding family in the whole of Europe, and he was a good foot taller than me, he also was stronger and could kill me in the blink of an eye.

Great, I thought sarcastically as he raised his arm to smack me across the face, I tilted my head downwards waiting for the impact. Draco began to laugh coldly; I looked up at him, to find him scratching the back of his neck yawning. He wasn't going to hit me after all, god how stupid must I have looked, I thought biting my lip, as he continued laughing with increasing volume.

"God, it's not that funny Malfoy," I said defensively, he stopped laughing at me and his expression turned, and he once again for the millionth time that day began to smirk at me.

"Yeah it was," he was taking the piss out of me! I 'humphed' loudly causing him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever!" I said turning my head from him and pouting. There was an awkward silence before he broke it, he always did.

"Look, okay there is nothing we can do about this," he said referring to the situation of becoming head boy and girl, "so if you don't mind I want to stay as far away from you as possible. I think it wise for you to do the same woman," he turned and began to leave the common room. Calling me woman just overstepped the border by a fine line. I began breathing heavily.

God if we're having arguments already how will we be in two weeks time, or a years time, I thought glumly still watching him leave in triumph. "If your going off to entertain one of your toys don't come back late and wake me up," oh shit why did I have to say that. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, smirking violently.

"Oh don't you worry, I wont wake you up," and with that he turned and left. I let out a deep sigh and plopped down on the sofa watching the wood in the common room fire burn slowly. It was my first night in the seventh year, and it wasn't an enjoyable one. I stared around smiling, god everyone one else would kill to be here. The common room had rich, ornate fabrics and furnishings almost making it hard to breath. Rich reds, golds, greens and purples covered every inch of the head boy and girl common room. My room was no different, the same rich red curtains with gold tiebacks. A large four-poster bed was situated in the middle of the room, just waiting to be jumped on. I didn't know about Draco's room, or maybe it was more the fact that I didn't want to know.

I strolled into the bathroom, which unfortunately I had to share with Draco, apparently to bond our houses together. Bullshit. I left my door open to let the steam out. The bathroom, was too rich and extravagant, with large gold taps and the biggest bathtub I had ever seen in my life, pearly white and shiny. There was also a shower with frosted glass, so that if you stood in it only your shoulders upwards and knees downwards would be visible. The white tiles and white floors and ceilings reflected the light, being a big change from the dimly lit common room. I blinked a few times as I opened the door, and the light hit me, before stepping onto the cold tiles on the floor. I checked my reflection in the mirror. A pair of piercing blue eyes stared back at me. I flicked my blonde hair over my shoulder and begun undressing. I pulled my jumper over my head and pulled my skirt down, stepping over it carefully. I started to unbutton my shirt, until I heard a noise downstairs in the common room.

Draco probably brought them back here; I thought tossing it in a pile along with my other clothes. I was standing in my chiffon, baby pink vest top and hot pants that my sister bought me before I left. My mother disapproved of course, telling me that a girl of my age should not be wearing something so revealing. I tried to explain that I was seventeen, but as usual that was no use. The voices where drifting closer, so I pressed my ear up against the door that lead from the bathroom to Draco's bedroom. And sure enough it was Draco.

"Oh Draco wow this is so romantic!" And Pansy, as usual! I thought as I gasped in shock, but not to loudly encase they heard me.

"I'll be right back," I heard Draco's voice from on the other side of the door, "I'm going to the bathroom," Oh no! I quickly gathered up my things and ran towards the door to my bedroom, trying to be as quiet as I could. I stretch out to push open the door, lucky I didn't close it; I thought my hand was barely a few centimetres from it, I turned my head quickly and Draco entered closing the door behind him. He looked up and saw me, oh joy.

"Orion!" he said jumping back in disgust, "Get out!"

"No!" I protested, unaware that I was standing in almost nothing, "This is a shared bathroom,"

"So, get out," he said whining.

"No!"

"Yes, get out, I need to prepare myself for…" he was cut off by the sickly voice of none other that Pansy Parkinson from inside Draco's bedroom, yuck, I thought, my ears splitting.

"Draykie, what's taking you so long? And who are you talking to?" she moaned. I stifled a giggle, he didn't notice.

"Oh, um… no one" he said glaring at me as I started to snigger uncontrollably. He picked up a towel from off of the rack and threw it at me; it hit me hard in the chest, "GET OUT YOU FILTHY LITTLE RAT!" he shouted as quietly as he could pushing me into my bedroom. He held me tightly by the arm and dragged me over to my bed and pushed me onto it.

"Fine, go fuck yourself you stupid prick!" I shouted wriggling free of his grip.

"I don't need to fuck myself, I've got someone right in there waiting for it!" he ranted leaving my room and entering the bathroom, he closed my door quietly. What would Pansy ever say if she knew I knew? I thought climbing under the covers, doesn't really matter I suppose the whole fucking school knows, I muttered to myself. I was slightly annoyed that I would have to have my shower in the morning.

I tried to nod off, but they where being too noisy. Can't they use a fucking silencing spell? I asked myself turning over. I stuffed my head under my pillow, this seemed to do the trick because I fell asleep straight away, and I never even heard Pansy leave.

Orion woke the next morning with a throbbing pain in her throat, _great, it must have been all that bloody shouting; _she thought stepping out of bed and rubbing her eyes sleepily. She made her way to the bathroom, where she hastily changed into her normal clothes for today. Dumbledore decided that it would be best for the students to rest for one day before returning to study on Wednesday. Orion slipped on a short denim skirt, and a tight pink t-shirt, showing her curves and slim body at it's best. She brushed her sleek hair and applied her make-up.

She trudged down the stairs, casting her gaze onto Draco slouching on the leather sofa in his silky green boxers, munching on a slice of toast, thickly covered with jam. He looked up at her throwing her a dirt look. She sat on the sofa opposite him; he still ignored her before looking at her, as if to ask why she was still in his presence.

"Yes?" he asked her, she was unaware to the fact that she was staring in hunger at the slice of toast in his hand.

"Can I hav-"

"No, you cannot have any, rat," he said reading her mind, "I had a house elf bring this to me, if you want some, get it yourself," he made the food disappear in one swift movement of his wand. Orion fumed, he was so rude.

"Fine! Ferret!" she screamed standing up, "By the way could you and that fugly slut keep it down next time, I barely got to sleep. It wasn't my ideal sound effect trying to go to sleep," Draco just smirked and stood up also, towering over her. Orion bared her teeth, she really hated him.

"I'm sorry if I made her moan so much!" he said flicking the waistband of his boxers. Orion snorted at this gesture and returned to her room, and into the bathroom. Draco stomped up the stairs and into his room, changing the sheets and muttering curses under his breath.

Orion flew open her trunk digging around, until she found what she was searching for. She pulled out a jumper and unfolded it, removing a packet of cigarettes from it.

"See what you made me do," she muttered towards the bathroom door, knowing that Draco was on the other side of the bathroom. She removed a fag from it and lit it using the tip of her wand. She sighed exhaling the smoke; she waved away the smoke with her hand and opened her bedroom window. Orion lent out of it, inhaling again and blowing out the smoke. She relaxed slightly.

"Tut, tut, already breaking school rules," Draco said walking over towards her. Orion spun around quickly still holding the fag in between her index and middle fingers.

"Get out of my room, you shit head!" she stormed past him and opened the door to the bathroom, gesturing for him to leave.

"Fine but I will have you know that Pansy will be coming here again tonight," he muttered leaning on the doorframe, his hands folded across his muscular chest.

"What! Doesn't she get tired of you Malfoy?" she said glaring at him. Draco chuckled lightly; Orion quenched her cigarette on the side of the sink, blowing her smoke out at him.

"Quite the contrary actually rat, I keep her begging for more," he said smirking. Orion wanted to gag.

"It's actually her, I fell sorry for, I mean she has to sleep with you seven days of the week," Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm actually very good in bed," Draco said still standing in his boxers, Orion noticed.

"Yeah, yeah, so is Pansy, so I've heard," she said turning from him and walking towards her bed and plopping on it. That was it. Draco couldn't take this shit from her. He walked towards her hoping to catch her off guard. He raised his hand to smack her across the face, but Orion was too quick and grabbed it on time. In her defence she stood quickly and using her other hand smacked him across his pale cheek.

"Ahh!" Draco yelled leaning over and cradling his cheek. He didn't have the energy to hit her back, "Fucking ugly, bitch!" he yelled storming out of her room, through the bathroom, and into his own bedroom slamming his door shut. Orion walked into the bathroom, smirking, a smirk which rivalled even Draco's. _How long have I wanted to do that?_ She asked herself smiling at her reflection in the bathroom, _besides he's been asking for it for too long, _she applied some lip gloss and beamed.

_Fucking slut! _Draco thought pulling up his jeans. _Actually she's probably a virgin, _he thought as an afterthought. He laughed quietly to himself.

"By the way you man fucker, I-" but Orion was cut off by Draco opening the bathroom door, _phwor!_ Orion thought staring at his abs and toned arms, luckily he didn't notice, he was too busy being pissed off.

"What?" he asked brushing back his hair with his hand.

"You heard, man fucker," she said it slowly this time, to reinforce it.

"I've never fucked a man," he said frowning at her.

"Pansy?" she said smirking at her own remark.

"Pansy isn't a man," he said fuming in anger. Orion disagreed.

"No, but she looks like one," she replied.

"Pansy is a gorgeous girl," he remarked defensively.

"I think gorgeous it pushing the boundaries slightly Malfoy," she muttered.

"Whatever, your still a fucking virgin, so you can't talk," he said making a good come back.

"Yeah… so…" she said quietly, turning her head from him.

"You are!" he said delighted with this fact. He laughed loudly at her, and decided to cut this discussion short, and entered his room, closing his door with a bang in her face.

Orion headed towards the Gryffindor common room, to meet with Harry, Ron and Hermione, her three best friends. And besides it was an escape from Draco. She arrived at the fat lady's portrait.

"Oh hello Orion," the lady greeted her. Orion smiled at her.

"Hi," she said waving lightly, "Star drum," she said, and the portrait swung open. She walked into the common room, and found her friends seated around the fireplace, chatting amongst themselves. The looked up at her, Hermione squealed loudly.

"Orion!" she exclaimed running towards her and embracing her in a hug.

"Hey," Harry and Ron said running to hug her as well.

"Hi you guys," she said sitting back down with them.

"I missed you over the summer," Hermione said resting her feet on the coffee table.

"Me too," Ron said noticing a big change in her since he last saw her. He and Harry had to admit that Orion was gorgeous.

"Yeah, I had to escape Draco… and see you guys," she added after seeing their reactions to the fact that she only went there to escape Malfoy.

"Oh, how is being head girl," Hermione asked, she only got over the fact that she didn't get the spot about three weeks ago. She wasn't jealous; she just always thought she would get it.

"It's great, apart from the fact that I have to live with none other than ferret Malfoy," she sighed.

"Fun," Ron said sarcastically. Orion smiled at him, flashing her pearly whites.

"Cheer up man," Blaise said to his best friend.

"It's just that… that… bitch," he said after much thought of a name for her.

"What bitch? Sorry man, there's just so many bitches in your life," Blaise smirked.

"Shut up, no it's the head girl Orion," he said just the thought of her wanted to make him gag.

"Orion? She is too fine," Blaise, said outraged.

"No she is not fine. Yeah, okay she's cute, but she's a little rat," he said pushing his hair back out of his eyes in the Slytherin common room.

"Nah I would bed her any day,"

"You would bed any girl, with a chest size bigger than your ego," Draco smirked.

"Shut up, yeah her chest is important, but her personality counts for most of it," Blaise liked his women but he did value them as people too.

"That's why I'm lucky, Pansy is gorgeous and she's funny, smart, go-" Draco was interrupted by Blaise's soft laughing.

"What's so funny man?" Draco asked stopping mid sentence.

"Just you know,"

"Oh Merlin, do you think Pansy looks like a man?" Draco asked Blaise after remembering the conversation he had with Orion about Pansy looking like a man.

"Well… um…"

"You do!" Draco said slightly hurt, "I can't believe my best friend even thinks so,"

"You get to live with Orion, you don't think anything will ever happen between you two?" Blaise asked looking around to make sure Pansy wasn't nearby.

"Not even if she was the last woman on Earth." Draco finished folding his hands across his muscular chest and leaning back in the leather seat.

Orion said goodbye to her friends and left, walking briskly back to the heads common room.

"Oi, rat," she heard Malfoy's voice from behind her." Orion spun on her heals.

"When are you gunna get tired of that name?" she asked frustrated.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll think of a new one for you," he smirked at her, but Orion was far from amused.

"Fuck off ferret," she said turning and walking away, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. Orion winced as his fingers pressed tightly into her arm.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, you stupid little whore," he spat, baring his teeth.

"Whatever, what are you gunna do, get your father on my case. Or better yet, the dark lord, I mean after all he must come to your house all the time, to discuss 'business'," she smirked, knowing that she had hit a raw nerve. Draco's grip on her arm tightened as he grew in anger.

"You… you…"

"You what, rat? Whore? Or Bitch?" she brushed his hand away and a curl formed at the corner of her mouth.

"Ahh!" he ranted turning and storming off.

_Stupid motherfucker!_ She thought watching him walk in a huff, down the corridor.

"You prick," she muttered to herself, as she saw his cloak flutter around the corner. She waited a while; so that when she went back to the common room he would not see her. _Hopefully he'll be in his room, and I can quietly slip in without him noticing me._ She thought after waiting a few minutes, and walking in the same direction he had, back to their common room.

"Oh hello," the portrait to the heads dorm said to her.

"South bond," she gave the portrait the password, and was not really in the mood for a chat. The door swung open and Orion tentatively strolled in, looking around for Draco. Fortunately he wasn't there and Orion quickly ran up into her bedroom closing her door behind her. It was mid afternoon and Orion was hungry, she missed breakfast thanks to Draco, and she skipped luch, talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione about their summer holidays. Her stomach let out a loud grown and she clutched it, grabbing her wand from off her dresser.

"Accio, black skirt," she said and a short black ra-ra skirt landed neatly on her bed, she smiled inwardly, "Accio, blue t-shirt, and her favourite t-shirt flew out of her wardrobe, and folded itself on top of her skirt. She quickly got changed; applying some more make-up and making her hair wavy with the help of a new spell Hermione taught her last year. She smiled at her reflection before walking out of her room, and into something solid. She flew backwards, her back making contact with the floor outside her room.

"Watch where you're going," a voice came. Orion looked up and saw an ugly girl crouched over her.

"More like watch where you're going, you could have killed me," Orion sighed in defence standing up and dusting her clothes down. She looked up at the girl in front of her. It was Pansy Parkinson, strolling out of Draco's room. Luckily for Orion he was nowhere to be seen.

"Be more careful next time you stupid idiot," Pansy spat brushing past her and descending the stairs and strolling out of the common room. Orion was having one hell of a day and without much hesitation rushed to the great hall.

The hall was full of students all eating, drinking and chatting loudly. Orion looked around the hall and her eyes fixed on a mass of curls at the Gryffindor table, she walked over to her friends and sat down next to Ron sighing loudly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her concern in his voice.

" Oh, nothing" Orion gestured the topic away with a swish of her hand. Ron look bemused, but tucked into his sausages anyway.

"Aren't you eating?" Hermione said, pushing Orion's plate closer to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Orion replied picking up her knife and fork.

If Orion was being truthful with her friends, she would have told them that her thoughts were pre occupied with a certain boy, glaring daggers at her from across the room. It upset her for some odd reason, she didn't want that person to hate her, because it's not fair if you like someone but they hate you, now is it?


	2. I Don't Kiss And Tell

'_You imbecile, how could you have let her go? What where you thinking! A simple task, that was all it was and you couldn't even fucking do that!'_

'_Now you will pay for your mistakes, and forgetting your place…'_

_The boy stood there, as a green light flew across the dimly lit room_

_Orion watched helplessly, she tried to run, and push the boy out of the way but her legs wouldn't let her move, she cried out. ' I love you…'_

"Orion, wake up!" Draco shook her ferociously. Orion woke up with a start, the blankets were wrapped tightly around her where she had been wriggling so much, she had broken into a cold sweat, and tears were streaming down her now very pale face.

"Draco!" Orion grabbed him shaking

"Get off slime ball!" he yelled, pushing her hand off him

"You, you, you were there…" she said still crying

"Shut up, you freak, whatever look just stop screaming I'm trying to sleep, for Merlin's sake!" Draco retorted slamming her door behind him.

"He was there, he saved me from… from… Voldermort…" she muttered to herself. She wiped her forehead and got up still shaking. She walked into the bathroom, staring at her reflection; she was now a few shades paler and was panting heavily. She decided to have a nice long shower to clam down, and stepped in turning on the hot water and having a good soak.

She stepped out, feeling much better and grabbed a towel from off of the towel rack, wrapping it around her body tightly. She brushed her hair in the mirror and was about to leave when the door to the bathroom swung open, revealing a naked Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Ahh!" they both screamed simultaneously. Draco dashed for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. There was a long awkward silence. Orion did catch a glimpse of his tackle. _Not bad,_ she thought still staring, _Pansy was right, she was so right._

"Will you get out," he screamed at her breaking the silence.

"You where the one that walked in on me. I could have been naked for all you knew Malfoy," she said spitefully.

"Oh believe me, there is nothing to see," he said looking her up and down, although he didn't actually believe this comment he just made.

"There is more than you'll ever know," she said placing a hand on her hip and sauntering out of the bathroom, slightly waggling her hips as she did so. She closed the bathroom door and got changed into her robes.

_Did she just saunter? _Draco thought stepping into the shower.

_Did I just saunter?_ She thought brushing her hair.

_What did she mean, by more than you'll ever know? Don't worry I will know, I know ever secret and everything about every girl in Hogwarts. _He thought stepping out and walking into his room.

_Why was I being seductive? I don't even like him._ Orion thought leaving for the great hall with her bag slung over her shoulder, _yes you do, _her thoughts battled, _you had a dream about him for Merlin's sake_, her other side said as she walked down some stone steps. She hit the side of her head as if to get rid of these thoughts. No use. _It may not have even been Draco, and I do not like him, in that way…in any way, _she had now entered the hall and was sitting at the table waiting for her friends to arrive, _it was Draco. Stupid. And you do like him, why did you keep on staring at his you-know-what,_ she was drumming her fingers on the table impatiently, and then it dawned on her. She was falling for Draco the sex-god-hotty of Hogwarts.

"Your late," Snape's monotonous voice rang through the potions room.

"Sorry," Orion mumbled taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Turn to page 421," he said spinning around and writing something on the board.

"Why are you late?" Hermione whispered copying what Snape had written into her book. Orion did the same.

"Draco hogged the shower last night, so I had to have mine this morning, to top it all off I woke up late. I was having this weird dream… anyways you don't wanna hear about my strange dreams." Orion said staring at her bushy haired friend.

"Oh," Hermione replied not giving a second thought to the mention of her dream. _Okay, then she really doesn't care. When people say 'oh don't worry' they don't mean it. _Orion thought glumly resting her chin on her hand. _I feel like I don't know my friends anymore. It's because I don't see them as much as I used to, now that I live with Draco. _She shot a dirty look over in Draco's direction and he instantly shot one back, rolling his eyes at her. She poked her tongue out at him and turned away, not being able to bear the sight of him for much longer.

_Maybe it was rude of me not to take an interest in her dream._ Hermione thought scolding herself for her selfish ways. _It's bad enough she doesn't even get to spend that much time with us, what with head duties and having to spend all her time with Draco. Poor thing. _Hermione stared at her best friend and remembered the first day they met. It was so clear in her mind.

Fourth year September 2nd,

"Hi you must be the new girl, Oriya? Right?" Hermione asked sticking out her thin hand for the shy girl to grab hold of, she did so happily.

"_Hi, yeah I'm new, my name is actually pronounced Orion," She said correcting her politely._

"_Oh sorry, hi my name is Hermione Granger, you're in Gryffindor too, aren't you?" she asked._

"_Hi Hermione, yeah looks like we have charms now," she said staring at her timetable._

"_Yeah you're right," Hermione said as if she hadn't memorised the timetable over the summer, which she had, "do you wanna sit with me? My friends Harry and Ron were supposed to, but I'm sure they'll understand," She said smiling._

"_Did you say Harry, is that Harry Potter," Orion asked in awe._

"_Yeah it is, come on or we'll be late," Hermione said walking off in a particular direction. Orion walked after her._

"_Thanks," she said running up to her side._

"_For what?" Hermione asked her._

"_For being nice to me," Orion said beaming._

"_Thanks, for choosing me to be your first friend," Hermione said smiling to her. The two girls walked to their first class giggling._

"HAVE YOU COPIED WHAT IS ON THE BOARD!" Snape shouted from somewhere in the distance. This diverted Hermione's attention who was think of the first day her and Orion met.

"Ye… yes," the tentative voice of Alice Cunnings, could be heard replying. The Slytherins giggled, Snape returned to his desk, muttering something about too much talking in his class.

"Hey Hermione do you guys wanna have lunch by the lake?" You know to soak up the sun," Orion suggested packing up her things at the end of the lesson.

"Yeah, sure it is a nice day," Hermione said staring out of a large window in the potions classroom.

"Cool meet you guys at one then," Orion said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"K, see ya!" Hermione called after her as she walked away and out of the classroom.

Orion walked slowly down the corridors of Hogwarts entering the heads common room.

"Hi Orion," she heard the voice of someone sitting by the fire.

"You're not supposed to be in here, only the heads are," she said firmly.

"Lucky I am a head then, otherwise I'd be in trouble," Draco teased standing up and stretching.

"Draco!" Orion said shocked she couldn't see him behind the tall back of one of the leather chairs.

"What?" he asked walking over to her.

"No, nothing I. I just… you called me Orion," she said stunned.

"Well that would be your name," he replied jokily.

"Yeah but you always call me rat," she muttered.

"Yeah well," he replied looking away from her.

_Change of subject, _Draco thought not being able to bear the awkward silence.

_Please change the subject, _Orion thought staring hard at Draco as if by her intense gaze he would do as she commanded.

"So anyways, you know… a lot of homework," he said pointing in the direction of his room, and starting to walk that way.

"Yeah me too," she lied walking into her room. Draco gave her one last glance. _She's hot, Blaise was right; _he thought closing his door and sliding down it, resting his hands on his knees.

_God he is so fine, and I think he likes me, _Orion thought closing her door and letting out a deep sigh, _but we can never be together._

"Hi guys," Orion said joining her friends by the lake, carrying her tray in both hands.

"Oh, hey Orion," Harry said waving at her; she sat with them, amongst all the other students. Some were paddling their feet in the water, some chatting and others practising charms on each other, they all tucked into their lunches.

"So how was Draco today?" Hermione asked, no one noticed but she was rather a bit of a gossip.

"Oh same old," she lied, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"We can always sort him out," Ron said defensively, rolling up his sleeves. Orion rolled her eyes playfully.

"Nah, this is the last year then we'll never have to see him again," Orion supposed.

"Yeah, god I can't believe this is our last year, we might never see each other again," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't say that, we might work together or something, I'll keep in contact," Orion said.

"Me too," Ron followed her.

"You say that now, but when it comes to it you wont. I mean when we leave here," she said looking around her, "we'll go off and get jobs, maybe even in the muggle world," Ron looked shocked at her, "and before you know it your married with kids and you wont even have enough time in the day to sleep, let alone write or see each other,"

"God your cheerful," Harry said sarcastically to her.

"I'm just stating the truth," she said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Orion asked finishing her lunch.

"Library," Hermione called over her shoulder.

"She's a barrel of laughs," Ron said as he watched her leave.

"Yeah," Orion said thoughtfully, "maybe I should go talk to her, you know, see what's up,"

"Yeah, see ya later then," Harry said as she got up and walked in the direction of the library. Orion walked passed Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest, in the direction of the castle. But she never got there.

"You!" she heard the voice of a man coming from the forest.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively searching for the source of the voice.

"NOW!" someone shouted, suddenly four people ran out of the darkness and grabbed her, covering her mouth with a gag, and handling her roughly. Orion squealed but no one heard her. The attackers dragged her into the forest and propped her up against a tree, one of them tied her to it. Orion was extremely confused, and exhausted from struggling so she didn't even try. She was very out numbered and they seemed to be male, so they had an advantage over her.

_What the fuck? Where the hell am I? And what do these people want with me? _She thought opening her eyes and seeing nothing but darkness. _Shit they must have blindfolded me! _She thought trying to bring her hands up to her face to remove it. _Shit, they must have tied me up too! _She struggled and heard the cold laughter of her kidnappers.

"There is no point, you'll only get tired," she heard one of them say, the rest of them laughed.

"Enough!" came the authoritive voice, of another man, she heard him step forward and he removed the blindfold. Orion blinked as it was removed and stared at her attackers. One was a sliver haired man; he was the one with the authoritive voice. The other was a woman with blonde hair, and a short, fat man with mousy coloured hair. Orion looked around for the last attacker and spotted Pansy Parkinson! _What? Pansy? Why? _She thought gawping at her, smirking maliciously at Orion.

"Hello Orion," she said coldly from beside the man with the silver hair.

"Oh, hi Pansy," she said sarcastically, "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Oh cut the shit," the woman said, "tell her why she is here," she said to the silvery haired man. The man towered over her.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am Draco's father. This as you know is Pansy," he pointed to Pansy who was now grinning, "she is promised to Draco, next year they will be married," Orion was confused.

"Are you inviting me to the wedding?" Orion asked straining to remove the binds. The group laughed at her.

"No, no." the woman said through laughs.

"My plans with Draco must not be disrupted or else," Pansy said baring her teeth.

"My spies," Lucius said winking at Pansy, who smiled at him, "have spotted you and Draco getting closer. Especially since you are both heads you have a lot of time to spend together,"

"If you think I like Draco you are most defiantly mistaken," Orion said quite amused with his accusations.

"Don't lie!" Pansy shouted.

"You don't like Draco?" Lucius asked.

"No, I hate him, and he hates me," Orion said stunned with all of this.

"Well he's not wrong to hate you," the fat man said.

"Shut up fatty!" Orion spat at him. The fat man removed his wand from his pocket and held it to her neck.

"Got anything else to add?" the fat man teased.

"Yeah," Orion said bravely, "you're also the ugliest mother fucker I've ever seen," she smirked. The fat man stood up.

"Repensia!" he shouted. A green light shot out from the tip of it and hit Orion square in the chest, she screamed in pain, and the group laughed coldly.

"That will teach you to hold your tongue," the woman said. Orion's body was throbbing with pain and she squeezed her face up in pain.

"If you ever go near Draco, or so much as hold a conversation with him, that won't be the last curse ever put on you by us again," Lucius boomed.

"That…might be a… bit hard since we… have head business to… do… together," Orion said through gasps of pain.

"Well I suppose head business is fine, you have no choice in that. But anything outside of this and you may never have to worry about seeing hi again." The woman said.

"Fine," Orion said. The woman and Pansy left and the fat man disappeared with a quick spell, Lucius knelt down next to her.

"If you breath a word of this to anyone I will kill you, and I will make it look like an accident," Orion quivered with fear.

"I wont," she whispered helplessly.

"Good," and with that Lucius mounted a broom and disappeared out of sight, not before untying her, and leaving her alone.

Orion stood there, alone in the forest for a moment longer, pondering her predicament. 'Hang on, she thought, its not really a problem I'll just ignore him, and he doesn't' like me and vice versa' she told herself.

Orion rubbed her chest where the spell had hit her, and noticed a bruise appearing, with a quick concealing spell, that problem was solved.

Orion headed back up to the castle; unbeknown to her a pair of eyes had witnessed the whole attack.

Orion reached the heads dorm without any interruptions, and told the portrait the password.

"Aaaahhh!" Orion screamed, upon entering the common room. She had just walked in on Draco and Pansy 'doing it' on the couch, they were both stark naked, as Pansy released another moan.

"GET OUT!" Draco boomed.

"Gladly," Orion replied backing out of the portrait.

_He has a nice bum, _she thought_ and body her mind added._

As Orion hurried to the Gryffindor common room, her mind raced, she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that Pansy was there, rather than her. She quickly brushed these thoughts away as she bumped into Harry.

"Ouch!" Orion yelped as she was thrown backwards into a wall and her books lay in a heap on the floor.

"Oh shit, sorry Orion. Are you alright?" Harry asked helping her up and collecting her books for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she said taking her books.

"Don't worry. Anyway, where were you heading?" Harry questioned.

"To the Gryffindor common room." She answered flicking her chestnut hair out of her ivy coloured eyes.

"And you?" she questioned grinning; knowing Harry was up to something.

"Well…um…" he grinned back.

"Hey, how about I don't ask then, I don't think I want to know anyway."

"Can I walk you to the Gryffindor tower?" Harry asked.

They began walking. Orion couldn't help it, but Harry was so easy to talk to, he was so comforting so loving and his warmth and love for her made it easy to tell him all her woes.

"…so it made me jealous, seeing them together, you know?" Orion finished.

Harry listened intently to his friend, yes he was upset that she liked Draco but he couldn't change that now, and he could see that she was sad, and felt vulnerable, as she thought about someone, she could never be with someone who she loved and who would never love her back…ever.

"Ugh!" Draco said pushing Pansy off of him in a rage, "get off," she fell to the ground in a confused manner.

"Wha…?" she asked scrambling to her feet and picking up her clothes.

"I'm just not in the mood right now," he said putting on his boxers.

"Was it that Orion bitch?" Pansy said rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah," Draco replied plainly.

"Oh Draykie," Pansy said running her hands through his hair and massaging his head, "don't let her ruin our fun," she flopped next to him on the sofa.

"Huh?" Draco said staring at her; he clearly wasn't listening.

"Come on," she said pulling him in for a kiss. Draco bit down on her lip teasingly, "Ohh Draco," she moaned as his ran his hand up her thigh.

"Umm…" Orion said awkwardly staring at the ground, they hadn't heard her come in. _Damm soft carpet, _Draco thought pondering the possibilities of how she could have entered without them hearing. Draco and Pansy were now blocking the entrance to the staircase. They looked up at her from on the ground.

"What the fuck are you staring at," Pansy said still lying on top of Draco.

"Err… your kind of in the way," she said pointing to the staircase. Pansy and Draco both looked to the direction of where she was pointing.

"Ohh," Draco said embarrassed, "well night," he called as she stepped around them and up the stairs. As she climbed the stairs she could still hear them making love downstairs.

"Yuck," she said to herself as she ran away from the noise and into her room closing her door behind her and letting out a sigh of relief.

Draco woke the next morning to the sound of crashing and banging downstairs.

"Do I not get a moments peace around here?" he asked himself swinging his legs over the side of his bed and stretching. The noise began to grow in volume. Draco hurried out his room and down the stairs to see what all the commotion was. He hurried into the common room to find Orion and a rather ugly looking house elf having some sort of discussion. Orion spun round at the sound of his footsteps to find Draco with a raised eyebrow. The elf was running around the room picking up anything hard or valuable and hitting itself over the head with it. No matter how hard Orion tried to calm it, it wouldn't stop.

"No really, please… it wasn't your fault, it was all my fault really… I'll deal with it… please stop," she pleaded grabbing the house elf's next weapon, which so happened to be her hair straightners. Draco stood there rather amused by this scene watching as Orion pleaded in desperation with the elf.

"No, no… Loggy must punish Loggy for not following masters orders. Missy has no fault," he picked up Draco's cologne bottle. Draco hurried over and snatched the bottle out of Loggy's bony fist.

"I'll take that," Draco said placing it back on the table. Orion saw this as an opportunity to grab the elf. She knelt down so she was level with it.

"Look, stop hitting yourself, I'll handle it. Now run along," she said calmly and the house elf disappeared. Draco shook his head slightly.

"What?" she said standing up and looking around the untidy room.

"Oh, nothing," he said through giggles. Orion huffed and began cleaning up. Draco stopped her hand just as she went to pick up a broken vase off the floor; she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Clensio," he said and the whole room was gleaming.

"Thanks," she said standing up.

"Your welcome, I reckon that would've taken you the whole day to clean," he replied.

"Oh, um sorry about last night, it was bad the first time, but the second time was even worse," she said turning a light shade of pink.

"Uh, it don't matter," he said waving the thought off, "your probably not used to all this sex,"

"What's that crap supposed to mean," she said now slightly hurt from the last remark.

"Oh you know, this must be quite a new experience to you, you know, what with being a virgin and all,"

"I'm not an alien Malfoy, in fact I am a virgin no longer," Draco glared at her wide-eyed, "Last night I went and got me some, I must say you were right, sex _is_ the ultimate," she lied enjoying his reaction.

"What with who?" he asked now very interested in what she had to say.

"I don't kiss and tell," she said walking away, "or should that be fuck and tell," she called over her shoulder.


End file.
